


Straight up sadness

by Deanpala



Series: Hamilton Android AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robots, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Burr is trying to be a good machine, he is trying so hard.





	Straight up sadness

After  Burrs break down, he had been acting rather emotionless all week as Hamilton did whatever he could think of to make him happy until Burr approached him.

“Why do you hate me?”

“What? Burr I don’t-“

“I am trying to make myself functional and you insist on trying to make me faulty. If I don’t malfunction I won’t be deactivated or disassembled. If you are waiting for me to make another error so you do not have to feel bad about getting rid of me then stop, just do.”

“Burr no-“

Burr grabbed Alexander’s hand and forced it onto his shoulder, right next to off switch.

““J͂̿U͌̆̎̆ͫͣS͝T̍͜ ̂D̓͗̂ͫ̏̿ͤǑ̿ ̄͐ͥ͌̽ͭ́ĮT!ͪ̉ͮ ͩ̍̃ͣD̅ͦ̒͆̚͢Ẽ̸ͧͭͣ̏ͥ̌Aͩ̚CT҉I͐͂̾Vͪ̅A̧̿̃̎̈̉͌TE̊̅͗͞ ͐̍̂̄͘D̄͗͂ͣ͌͂͡Ẽ̴ͮ̐A͊͑̎ͭ̎͗̂Cͩͩ̾͗̽̽T̑̽͌͛̇̓I̵V̶Á̴̅T͌ͭͥ̍̔҉Ȇͨͩ̾ ̅ͥ͛Dͥ̒E̛͒́A̛̋̿̈́͗̉̚Cͪ̐ͤ̒ͮ͞T̈͆͌͝IV͂̈A̽̈T͂̂͐͊̔͋Ě̢ͦ̏͆̉̊!̶̆ͭͯͬ͌̄̃”

As Burr’s voice started glitching he grabbed Hamiltons hand harder and started stomping like a child and gestured to his mouth with his free hand as the glitching got worse and he went monotone.

S͢E͏E҉!̛ F̵̢A̡͠͞U͟͠L͟͏TY͘, ̢B̷͡RO̷KEN͏,̵̛͘ W̧͘R̷̕ON̕͏G̡͡,̴͞ ͏҉MAL͢͢F͟͟Ư͞͝NC̶͢͢T͏͢͠I̴̧͏O̸N,̷̢ ͘͝M̨̨I͝S̢̢͡T͟͝A̶͡K̶E̴̸̕,̵ ͜͠IN̶CORR̢̨͠E̢C͜͠T̵̸,̴͜ ̧̕͟B̷̢A͏̶͞D̴̛͠!̸͝͞ J̸̛͘U̴S̛͡T SH̨̧̡U̕҉͏T̛͢ M͏҉E͡ ͜͡Ơ͟F͝F̷ ̸A͠͝L͠RE҉ADY̶͞҉!̶̢͞”


End file.
